


Visions of Desire

by Cornholio4



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oneshot, inspired by the Mirror of Erised from Harry Potter, some - Freeform, they are determined to make their visions come true, they both get visions of what they truly desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Adora and Catra were fighting over a Lost Ones relic, one that had the power to show visions of their greatest desire. It shows them their visions and both go back home to contemplate what they had saw.





	Visions of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I came up with, inspired by the Mirror of Erised from Harry Potter.

In a cave in the Whispering Woods, Adora had gone as She Ra to investigate the report that they could find a relic of the Lost Ones there. Of course when she had found it she found that she had been followed by Catra.

There ensued another fight between the two former best friends, it had been going on for a while and Catra had managed to get Adora down to the ground. She then leapt to the relic and Adora ran towards it as well, both of them to0uching it at the same time.

It started glowing them both having different visions in their head. They were shaken about what they saw as Adora was the first to recover. She got the relic and headed to the exit, Catra not even bothering to try and go after her at first. She then left shortly after

*PB*

Adora brought the relic back to Bright Moon so they could have it studied. Adora was feeling tired and wanted some time to relax. Bow and Glimmer wanted to ask if something was wrong but Adora had said she just wanted time to herself.

She thought about the vision she saw after touching the relic:

The Horde had been defeated permanently, all their territories had been freed and Etheria was now save. There was a massive celebration with residents from all the kingdoms having turned up. At the centre of it were Queen Angella and the other members of the Princess Alliance. There were even the other cadets in their force who had defected from the Horde.

Walking up hand in hand were Adora and Catra smiling while walking up to face Queen Angella. She then put medals around their necks as they then smiled to each other before turning to face the crowd.

Then they kissed.....

That was all Adora could see before she was taken out of the vision. She sighed to herself; it was a vision of what she wants to happen.

It was unlikely due to how much anger and jealous was in Catra’s heart. They were best friends growing up and despite how late she could be and flippant about her training, they always had each other’s backs. They could count on the other.

Until she realised what the Horde was evil and manipulating their recruits, Catra figured it out and just wasn’t able to care. Adora did but it still hurt her having to fight her best friend.

But she believed it will be possible to make this vision come true. She will one day convince Catra to defect to the Rebellion and they will defeat the Horde together.

She will make sure it will happen....

*PB*

She had returned to the Fright Zone and reported Lord Hordak of her failure, he had not been pleased but he had been in a forgiving mood. Plus it helped that she was now his second in command and on his good side.

Still she turned to her bed wanting to rest and contemplate the vision she saw:

The Horde had successfully conquered all the kingdoms of Etheria, Lord Hordak had been gravely injured in the final battle and at the top of his castle to the citizens he announced he would be stepping down. Coming up in front of him were Catra and Adora hand in hand. He announced that from that moment on, Adora and Catra would rule the Horde and all of Etheria together.

The citizens cheered them on as they smiled to each other; Shadow Weaver was there to bow before them. The new rulers of Etheria shared a kiss....

Catra had shaken out of her vision after that; they were supposed to go up the ranks to lead the Horde together. But she abandoned the Horde, abandoned her....

She hated that she could never be as good as Adora, that no matter what she did she was always number 2 in Shadow Weaver’s eyes. Even after Adora’s defection, Shadow Weaver saw Adora as her own daughter and Catra merely a disappointment.

Despite all that she never felt closer to anyone other than Adora, despite a part of her wanting out of her shadow forever, there was a stronger part who wanted them to be together again.

One day she will convince Adora to come back to her, she convinced Entrapta to join her and she can do the same to Adora. They will run the Horde themselves just as she always dreamed off. 

She will make sure it will happen....


End file.
